1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an interference proof electrical receptacle connector that has a shell mounted on a circuit board by a fastening element to improve the structural strength of the shell. Furthermore, the shell is manufactured without any through hole to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI) and radio frequency interference (RFI).
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.1 protocol is further developed to include USB Type C connector that is able to provide ultrahigh data transmission speed of 10 Gbps and has a light and compact structure especially suitable for portable devices. The USB Type C connector is also featured with a reversible socket for reversible connection for extensive applications on different electronic devices.
Because super speed signal terminals of the USB type C connector, when operating, radiate electromagnetic waves within a certain frequency extent that interfere with other wired or wireless devices or are interfered by the electromagnetic waves emitted from other operating wired or wireless devices, a requirement of EMI and RFI proof functions for the USB type C connector is more important than other conventional connectors. Generally, a shell of the USB type C connector provides EMI and RFI proof functions.
Furthermore, a conventional USB type C receptacle connector is equipped with a shell including soldering legs that are manufactured by a stamp process. The soldering legs are soldered on a circuit board such that the USB Type C receptacle connector is mounted securely on the circuit board. However, the aforementioned stamping process produces through holes on the shell such that the EMI and RFI proof functions of the shell are decreased.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an interference proof electrical receptacle connector to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.